Recessed lighting fixtures are typically installed behind a frame or above a ceiling which limits the accessibility to the user. It can be costly and time consuming to repair or replace lamp components such as ballasts, transformers and other components that are mounted to the lighting assembly. Typically, modifications to an installed lighting assembly require removal of the assembly or various components from the ceiling.
Recently, there has been an increased interest in retrofitting existing recessed light assemblies. Often the retrofit is to upgrade the lighting components and to replace the existing components with more energy efficient lamps or components without the need to remove the ceiling and the main support structure for the light assembly.
Retrofitting generally requires that the lamp and lamp socket be removed from the support structure. The replacement lamps often require the replacement of a ballast that is mounted within the wall or ceiling cavity and can be difficult to access without removing the support structure or removing the ceiling tiles or cutting access openings in the wall or ceiling. Various devices have been constructed for mounting lighting fixtures to a ceiling or to a support after the support is installed. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,615 to Chan et al. This device includes an attachment clamp with a threaded adjustment member. A locking finger engages the bottom surface of the ceiling. The threaded adjustment member clamps the locking finger against the ceiling.
An example of a conversion system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,769 to Sell. This patent discloses an LED conversion for use in a recessed ceiling fixture. The system uses the lamp can and the ceiling panel. A housing having a can with apertures and an electrical socket are mounted in the ceiling. A lamp fitting having a plurality of LEDs is attached to the can.
Numerous other devices have been constructed for mounting the electrical components and lamps in the ceiling. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,262 to Kusmer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,627 to Caluori, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,082 to Ullman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,433 to Steadman et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0196053 to Ziobro et al., and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0231862 to Seo.
Although these devices have been satisfactory for their intended needs, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved device.